Eye of the Beholder
by RossRose12
Summary: SUMMARY: Ryou Bakura has never had a girlfriend before. Until he met a beautiful and mysterious girl... Summary sucks, I know... might up the rating for later chapters. PLZ read & review! [OH HOLD; SORRY!]
1. Chapter 1

$~I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor its characters. I also don't own Alex Rider, nor the Alex Rider series. All I own is the OCs(if there is a name that isn't in the anime series, then the character is mine.)~$

My name is Ryou Bakura. I'm 17, with white hair and brown eyes, and I'm the second smallest person in the group, right after Yugi Muto. I live with my spirit brother, Yami Bakura (or just Bakura) in a apartment complex. My life has been pretty average for awhile; nothing to complain about. Sure, Bakura tortures me every now and again, but I'm used to it.

Then, my whole life was turned upside down, and all thanks to a beautiful girl.

~September 23~

I was awaken on a Saturday morning by Bakura body slamming on me in bed. "Oui, wake up, Ryou! Dianna said she doesn't want our food to get cold!" And with that, he ran out.

"Ugh, dammit Bakura... I can never sleep peacefully when you are around." I groaned into my pillow. As I sat up and stretched, I saw that the tree outside my window had almost lost all of its leaves, making the once gorgeous orange leaf tree look like a skeleton.

'I might go for a walk after breakfast.' I thought while getting dressed. Downstairs, Bakura and Dianna were eating as I walked into the living room.

"Welcome back to life," said Dianna, who was always quoting or saying something odd. "How'd you sleep?"

"Just dandy, until I was jumped on by Bakura." I said, slumping down on floor, and started eating.

"Well, it's not my fault that you are deaf when you're asleep." Bakura protested with a full mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Anyway I'm heading to the library. Either of you want to come?"

They both looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." I got up, put my plate in the sink, grabbed my jacket from the closet, and headed out. "Don't destroy the place while I'm gone!"

"We'll try not to!" they both chimed as I closed the door.

The library, which was a few blocks away, was a large building, at least two stories high, and filled with books for anyone and everyone, about anything and everything. Kia Jones, Yugi's girlfriend, worked there in the history section, specializing in Egyptian history. You could always find her reading about something on Egypt when she's on her break.

Today was no different. She sat in the front area, reading about ancient Egyptian burial rituals, one of her favorite topics.

"Hey, Kia!" I said, walking up to her. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," she said without looking up, since she learned how to know who is talking to her while she's reading. "How've you been?"

"Can't complain. Hey, are the the new Alex Rider books here, yet?"

"They just came in this morning. They're with the others."

"Coolio. See you later." I said, walking off.

Kia chuckled. "We are not in the 70's anymore, Ryou."

I looked along the shelves for the books, thinking about what Kia had said, and sighed. 'No one will ever understand me...'

I had found the book that I was looking for, and was reaching for it, when someone else took it from the other side.

"Hey!" I said, walking around to the other side. "I was just about to-" I started, but then stopped. The person who had taken the book was a young girl, about 16, with wavy brown shoulder length hair and sapphire blue eyes. She looked at me, and then blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to read it?" She asked, holding the book out.

"Uh, n-no, that's okay. You can read it first. I'll wait." I said, smiled shyly.

"Oh, okay. Thanks..." She started to walk away, but then stopped. "Hey, how about we read it together?"

"Really? Sure, I'd love to!" I exclaimed, earning a 'shh' from an elderly couple. "I'm Ryou Bakura, by the way." I said, quieter.

"I'm Janice Westing. Pleased to meet you." She said, blushing as she took my hand. "I'm new to the neighborhood."

"Well then, I'd be honored to be your first friend here."

"Coolio. I'm honored to have you as a first friend."

We sat down in a huge bean bag chair, and began to read. And as we were reading, I could tell that we were going to be great friends.


	2. Chapter 2

~September 24~

"You're awake awfully early today, Ryou. Where are you headed?" Bakura asked sleepily on Sunday morning.

Bakura was right. I'm not usually awake before him, especially on a weekend. But I had to be up. Today, I was going to church; Janice had invited me to come along with her and her family. I didn't want to be rude and say no, especially since I was going to show her around the city afterwards.

As I struggled to put on my charcoal gray tie, Bakura questioned me again. I sighed, knowing what his reaction would be.

"I am going to church. Maybe you should come, too."

The howl of laughter was expected; whether it was from me going, or the offer I had made, I don't know.

"Since when do you go to church?!" Bakura gasped in between chuckles.

"If you must know, I'm going with a new friend and her family." I grunted, undoing the tie for the 5th time.

"Great Gods, here, let me help!" Bakura shouted, stomping over and grabbing the tie. "Watching you mess with this tie is killing me!"

I stood quietly as Bakura helped put the tie on.

"So, who's the girl? I bet that she's cute, right?" Bakura asked, smirking when I blushed.

"You know, Dianna would murder you if she found out that you were taking an interest in other girls... Her name is Janice."

Bakura stopped in the middle of tying a knot. "Janice Westing?"

"Yes... why?"

"...Nothing. Don't worry about it."

After he had finished with the tie, the doorbell rang. I looked outside, and saw Janice standing there, wearing a orange, red, and brown striped glitter skirt, a light yellow top, and a brown jacket. Seeing me, she smiled and waved.

I went to grab my black suit jacket, and slipped it on. Bakura stood with his arms crossed, watching me.

"Have fun." He said, in a monotonous voice.

"Thanks."

"Be careful..." He said as I was headed for the door. Something in his voice made me stop and look back at him. His eyes were just as wild as ever, but, for a second, there was something there that told me that he knew something I didn't.

Shrugging it off, I departed. Janice was watching the leaves float in the wind when I approached.

"Hello, Janice. Sorry I took so long."

Janice looked up, her eyes sparkling in the light. "Oh, hi Ryou! How was you're night, last night?"

"Pretty decent." Smiling, I held out my arm. "Shall we?"

She took my arm, and giggled. "We shall."

-Later that day-

I was sitting in a restaurant, eating dinner with Janice and her mother and father, Rebecca and Theo. After church, they had allowed me to take Janice and show her around the city, and, to repay me for 'being so kind' to their daughter, they took me along to eat.

"It's the least that we can do for your kindness." Mrs. Westing insisted.

"Really, ma'am, it's no trouble. I just wanted to be friendly." I said, trying to be polite.

"Well, just enjoy your food. You'll love it." Mr. Westing said.

The food had arrived, so everyone started to eat. Every few minutes, I looked at Janice, and my eyes would inevitably fall towards her necklace. It was a simple gold chain with an Eye of Ra pendant. She had explained it to me at the library.

_"It was given to me by my grandma. She always told me that the pendant held mysterious powers; powers that people whom longed to rule over mankind have searched for ages. I believed her when I was younger, but I've never been able to unlock its secrets."_

For some odd reason, I felt that the pendant did hold some sort of mystery. I couldn't tell why I felt like that; I just did. Maybe...

"Hey, Janice, how would you like to head back to the library tomorrow? I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. She might be able to find out something about your necklace."

Janice nodded. "Sure, if it's okay with my parents."

Mr. Westing shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just make sure that you're home by 8:30; your uncle is visiting."

"Okay, I'll remember. Excuse me for a moment, I need to use the restroom." Janice stood up, and left.

Once alone, Mrs. Westing turned to me. "Ryou, isn't it? May I ask you something?"

"Of course." I said, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Why the interest in our daughter? I know that you are just being nice and all, but I'm curious."

I had a feeling that it was more than she was curious, but I decided not to question it. Instead, I told her what I thought of when I first met Janice.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I think that Janice is the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen?"

Mr. Westing chuckled, earning a glare from his wife, and immediately went quiet.

Mrs. Westing smiled warmly at me. "That's very sweet of you to say that. I do hope that you're not just saying it to please us..."

I shook my head. "I meant every word that I said. And, with permission from both of you, I would like to take your daughter out to a movie tomorrow."

Mr. Westing beamed. "Why not now? It's only 5:00, and I'm sure my wife won't mind."

"Are you sure? I mean, tomorrow is a school day."

Both of them nodded.

"Thank you both, I greatly appreciate it."

"Appreciate what?" Janice asked, sitting down.

"We're going to see a movie now. Your parents said that it's okay."

"Oh, okay! Thanks, mom and dad!" Janice gave them both a hug and kiss.

"Go have fun, you two." Mr. Westing said, ruffling Janice's hair.

"Goodbye, and thanks again for the dinner." I said, as Janice and I departed.

$~Splitting this chapter into two separate ones; I kind of felt that this one was dragging on.~$


	3. Chapter 3

$~A little love action in this chapter. I know it's early, so nothing epic.~$

~September 24 continued~

Janice and I had arrived at the movie theater, and, after purchasing our tickets, we took our seats as the lights dimmed and the movie began.

"Titanic has always been one of my favorite movies." Janice whispered.

I nodded. "Same here. I've always envied Jack; he seems to be really good with girls."

"If it means anything to you, Ryou, I think that you are good with girls as well..." Janice said, and fell silent, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I was grateful for the lights being dim, because I blushed so deeply, that my cheeks were almost wine red.

As the movie went on, I could hear a few people sniffling and crying quietly when Rose had let go of Jack. I had thought that this part was sad, but I never cried. Then, I felt something drip onto my hand. I looked over to Janice, and nearly started to cry.

Janice was crying, tears steadily flowing down her face. She was silent, but I could tell that this part would always get to her. Seeing her like this, I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Hey, you okay Janice?" I asked.

Janice looked up, and wiped her face. "Yeah, I just love this part so much. Rose really didn't want to let him go; that's true love if you ask me." She looked closely at me. "Ryou, you're crying as well."

I smiled shyly. "Watching you cry made me realize how sad this movie was. I guess that is why I love the movie so much."

Janice smiled and snuggled closer to me. "I'm glad that I could help."

-After the movie-

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime soon." Janice suggested as we stood on her porch.

"Yeah, we should." I agreed. "So, are we still on for the library tomorrow?"

"Yes, after school. By the way, what school do you go to?"

"Domino High school, why?"

Janice gawked. "I'm starting there tomorrow! Maybe we will see each other in the halls, and you can introduce me to the rest of your friends."

"That would be great!" I exclaimed.

We gave one another a hug.

"Good night, Ryou."

"Good night, Janice."

We let go, but we stared into each other's eyes. I felt myself drowning in her eyes. Those eyes like the nighttime sky...

Before I knew what had happened, we were kissing, our lips gently bumping. This was my first kiss, so, being nervous, my body started to heat up. My mind was going blank, so I had no clue that I started to wrap my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her hands were on my shoulders, gently massaging them.

Then, as quickly as it had started, we broke the kiss, looking at one another. Suddenly, we started laughing, almost nervously.

"Well, that was unexpected." I remarked.

Janice nodded. "Yeah, it was. Well, I'd better go in. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She went inside, gently closing the door. As soon as the door closed, I nearly jumped 3 feet into the air, silently cheering. I walked home, my heart singing joyously, eager for the next day.


End file.
